Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer
Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer (also known as Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! in American, and スパイロ×スパークス トンでもツアーズ Spyro & Sparx: Tondemo Tours in Japan) is the second Spyro game where Spyro is tricked into saving the world of Avalar from, you guessed it, Ripto's Poop. made by Insomniac Games. Released in November 1999, which it's the Sequel for First Game. This game has a prototype article. Game Description After a long battle with Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro the Dragon and his pal, Sparx the Dragonfly, need a vacation. There's been constant rain in Spyro's land, so a trip to the sunny Dragon Shores is just what the two need. Unfortunately, Spyro and Sparx just can't seem to catch a break. Just as they leave for Dragon Shores, they find themselves twirling through a portal into the land of Avalar. Of course, the three home worlds of Avalar are in trouble: Summer Forest, Autumn Plains, and Winter Tundra. The Professor from Avalar was responsible for bringing Spyro into his land. It appears there is a troublemaker by the name of Ripto who's causing all sorts of mayhem, chaos, strife, etc. in Avalar. In the beginning, the folks from the Glimmer realm wanted a dragon to help them so they got Spyro. Of course, Spyro won't back down from any sort of challenge, and if defeating this Ripto character means he and Sparx can go on their beach vacation, then that just adds to the incentive. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (aka Gateway to Glimmer in Europe & Australia) is the sequel to the platform game released on the PlayStation in 1998, Spyro the Dragon. As Spyro, you spit fire, charge, climb, crash, and even swim your way through 30 multiple 3D levels as you collect Gems, Orbs and Talismans on your quest to defeat the dinosaur-riding Ripto. Things begin to heat up when Spyro is faced with newer challenges such as firing cannons, strange beasts and ravenous dinosaurs. If you master these special challenges, you can gain Skill Points. With enough points you'll earn a surprise bonus! Spyro leads the attack head-on over Avalar's beautiful mountains, bubbling lava flows and gem-filled lakes. And he gets to meet some of the nicest but weirdest local folks who will clue him in on the goings on. There is plenty more interaction with characters in this game, and they are all presented through partial in-game cut scenes. Elora will help him find important things and help him when he's lost. In addition to giving out gameplay hints on controller operations and tidbits on defeating enemies, Zoe the fairy zaps Spyro with her wand every time he comes near her, which will save Spyro's progress. And last but not least, Moneybags will open passages, rent equipment, or teach Spyro new moves -- all for a price (literally)! Spyro must pay to learn these new moves by paying Moneybags a certain amount of gems. The other characters that Spyro and Sparx run into are basically those folks who are in need of assistance, and the main reason for them being in the worlds of Avalar in the first place. Get ready to take charge with this flaming sequel starring none other than Spyro the Dragon. The scariest creatures yet are about to become toast when you help our purple pal save the day in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, by Insomniac Games. Developer Message The following text can be found in the game's files: Now is the winter of our discontent... It was the best of times, it was the worst of times... Call me Ishmael... Stately, plump Buck Mulligan... Call me Jonah. My parents did... Gaily bedight a gallant knight... Beware the ides of March... Tyger tyger burning bright... ... I always get the Shemp... This also appears in the first game and the third game. "I always get the Shemp..." was a joke among the developers, in that whenever they messed up, they "got the Shemp". Dr. Shemp is also the name of a boss in the first game. Regional Differences As with the first Spyro game, the game underwent massive changes when the game was localized in Japan. *You now have to mash the square button to swim underwater rather than just hold the square button down. *Sparx's ability to detect gems by holding R1, R2, L1, L2 is removed. *The windmills in Robotica Farms are now stopped. *When you start the game the map is now put in by default. *Signs are only found in the homeworlds now. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games